Katie and Sadie
This article describes the interactions between Katie and Sadie. Total Drama Island You could tell that since the two of them were BFFs, they spent a lot of time together. But when Chris assigned the teams, he put Katie on the Screaming Gophers and Sadie on the Killer Bass. The two girls were crushed that they had to be on opposite teams. During the cliff-diving challenge, Sadie refused to jump, because she would only jump if her BFF was with her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Izzy volunteers to switch teams with Katie. Delighted that they were on the same team once again, they jumped together. They've been together since then, however, they would soon be separated once again as the teams had to camping together and spend a night in the wilderness and while the rest of the Killer Bass stuck together as a group, Katie and Sadie broke apart from the others and went off by themselves. Because of this, the Bass did not notice they were missing and returned to the starting point without either of them, assuming they were eaten by bears. But when all the Gophers arrived and Katie and Sadie arrived after them, Chris declared the Gophers the winners of the challenge. The Bass, blaming the BFFs for the loss, voted off Katie. Sadie was crushed! The two remained apart from each other until the trust challenge, when Sadie was voted off after beaning Courtney with apples. When Sadie saw Katie greet her on the Boat of Losers, they squeed, glad to be united! They've been together at the Playa De Losers since then. Total Drama Comeback Katie and Sadie couldn't spend too much time together since Sadie was the second eliminated, thus forcing Katie to befriend new people. However, Katie was unable to cope being separated from Sadie so much time, and she offered to be eliminated in The Secret Ingredient to save Harold. In order to cope with Sadie's absence, Katie did something unspeakable with soy beans. When back together at Playa De Losers, the two were content for the most part, but Katie was fully satisfied when Noah joined them; the two girls were around him a lot, almost every scene he was in. Total Drama Battlegrounds Katie and Sadie started the new season rather strong, winning their part of the first challenge in Rookies vs. Veterans, and the following car race. As anybody would expect, their friendship carried on, but Sadie started to distance herself a bit from Katie so she could have some time with Noah. On the other hand, Katie vowed to find Sadie a boyfriend. During this pursuit, Katie started asking DJ and Zachary, the former being curious and the latter turning out to be a bad choice in Katie's eyes (due to his chauvinistic and perverted attitude). No matter what Katie said to Sadie, however, she couldn't confine in her BFF that Zachary was a bad choice; eventually, Zachary conspired to have Katie kicked off the show. Katie eventually came back to settle an issue with Courtney, but spent quite some time with Sadie in the Janitor's Closet. Trivia *Katie and Sadie's bond is so strong that some people dared to say that they were in a romantic relationship with each other, though Katie denied it. Their love seems to be of the fraternal kind. *Their combined squealing was used to end a challenge during Rookies vs. Veterans. *Despite many requests, TKN is NOT going to say what Katie did with those soy beans. That's the purpose of the joke, people! :P Quotes *"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" - Just about anytime. Gallery Katie.png|Katie, the prettiest according to Sadie. Sadie.png|Sadie, the prettiest according to Katie. Related Pages *Katie and Noah. *Katie and Cody. *Sadie and Zachary. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships